Welcome Back, Neechan!
by TheEvilPanda
Summary: My first fanfic. Please comment! The Net Saviors are going to have a NetBattling tournament, and they have big surprises headed for them. Such as... Hey, Enzan, you have a twin sister? Rated T, just to be safe and for mild swearing. Sometimes a lot of it.
1. Arrival

Hi! TheEvilPanda here. This is my first fanfic. Please comment.

Disclaimer: I don't own . If I did, it would suck life. Suck suck life, actually.

* * *

A girl, 13, stepped out of a black car and onto the streets of Dentech City. She had waist-length hair, dual colored, and wore a cream-colored dress. Her blue eyes were seemingly innocent, unknowing.

"This is Dentech, right?" the girl asked the cab driver.

"Hai."

"Good!" Her eyes gleamed with delight. "Melody," she told her Navi, who's appearance was of a teenager, a retro-style dress and also clear blue eyes, but with a pale neon orange hair color that was longer, and earphones around her neck, connected to an iPod. "Let's go look for him now!"

"Aya-san," replied her Navi, "Are you sure? As much as I want to see them, your Father will kill you when he finds out. Remember, you ran away awhile ago. He's bound to have heard from the branch in Netopia by now."

"Oh, PSH! Who gives a crap about Daddy? C'mon, let's go now!" She smirked, one that looked similar to someone else's. "Ok, Melody! Search for him!" The Navi in response sighed and reluctantly obeyed. It took her about a minute to find him.

"Ok, he's in the… umm… 'Net Savior's HQ'. At least, that's what it says."

"Where's that?"

"Here." She showed Aya where it was. Aya's grin deepened.

"Ok! That should be really, really easy to get to! I can just use my board, right?"

Melody gasped. "But, Aya-san! No one really knows about that! You'll cause a HUGE scene, and, damnit, that won't be good! "

"Hmm…. I take that as a yes! Alright, let's go!"

"WHAT?! Did you even HEAR me?"

"Yes, yes. Whatever, I don't care. I always like to make them, anyways." As she said this, she began to take out a board, much like a skateboard, except without wheels. She stepped on it and it began to float after adjusting to her weight.

"Alright! I, Ijuuin Aya, and my awesomely awesome so freaking damned awesome Navi, Melody, are totally gonna mix up your world, Enzan-chan!" she shouted, though we all freaking bet that there was probably no way in hell that her twin had heard her. She sped off through the streets, her destination the HQ.

At HQ, as Meijin was explaining something to the Net Saviors, Enzan, looked out the window, an irritated look on his face.

"Enzan-sama, what's wrong?" asked Blues.

"… I have a really bad feeling about today…"

"Why, sir?"

"Well..." Enzan didn't finish, as Meijin resumed talking.

"So, we're going to have an official Net Saviors WorldWide Tournament! A total of 50 Net Saviors are going to compete to see who's the best."

"Meijin-san, where's it going to be held?" Netto piped up from his seat.

"No need for formalities!" Everyone sweatdropped. "It's going to be held here, and I guess the companies sponsoring us are IPC and Gabcom, seeing as Enzan and Yaito are the bosses' children..." Meijin continued, talking on and on about this as a majority of the group zoned out.

* * *

Later...

"Here it is!" Aya cried out, overexcited.

"Aya-san... Are you SURE you're going to follow through with this?" Melody questioned.

"P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E! Plug-in! Melody Transmission!"

Once she got in, Melody looked around. "Boring, boring, boring. Dull, dull, dull. They need to decorate this area!" she exclaimed. "What do I do now, Aya-san?"

"Are you crazy?? Easy! Use your attack! Become a terrorist! I don't care! Do SOMETHING!"

"Fine, fine. Sheesh." she mumbled. She took off her headphones, placing them around her head as music filled the room, getting louder and louder, at an earsplitting level. She pointed her finger towards a wall. The flow of the music rushed in the direction, colliding with a huge impact.

BAM

A huge hole appeared where smoke had been. Melody smiled and walked through it.

"Easy. Let's go, Aya-san."


	2. Sneaking In and the Introduction

Melody looked around again. The coast was clear. She rushed to the control room, and peeked in. The coast was clear. Again. For the 40th time, maybe. "Ok, this is just sad. How lackadaisical can they be here? Aya-san, where are you? I need to know so I can find a safe route for you. I just hope you're not in the air vents again. Last time, that took a _really _long time to get you out. Remember?" She hacked into the system, scanning all the areas, both in the real world and net.

"Well, I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth, but, yes, I'm in the air vents. Doesn't this remind you of when I full forced Enzan to sneak around with me & that caused complete chaos and turmoil in our house?" Aya reminisced.

"Yes. So I'll check out the vents?"

"Sure. I really don't care anymore, as long as I get the hell outta here. Air vents and all that crap were easier to move through when I didn't to bring my crap with me, and before I was smaller! That was 10 years ago!" She fumed.

"Alright, alright. I'll lock onto your location for you." She fiddled around with the controls for a little bit. "Found you! You're near the main command room, Aya-san. That's where Enzan and the other Net Saviors are, I double-checked. Just crawl forward until you see a cross, then head left, then right, and then keep going straight. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Left, right, straight." Aya muttered this over and over to herself and continued forward until Melody asked her something. "What is it?"

"Well, what if you get caught, then? You can't say your family name's Ijuuin, so what'll it be?"

Aya thought for awhile, lying on her stomach in the air vent. "Mmm, Mitsuki, I guess. That was Oka-san's maiden name, right?" Her eyes grew softer, remembering before then.

Melody nodded, getting ready to plug out after collecting necessary info that they might need, and something that she shouldn't have, as usual. "Yeah, that would be nice. Plug me out, would you, Aya-san? I don't really mind getting caught, it's easy to escape, but, it's better not to. I wonder where those crummy guards are, though. They really suck at their jobs, I have to say. The system Navis, too."

* * *

"Hey, Bob, what's this?" a Navi guard asked his partner.

"I don't know, Henry." Bob replied. "But I think it's a hole."

"I can _see_ that, Bob." Henry said through gritted teeth, as other workers gathered around the hole, including the system Navis that worked the controls. "But why is it there?

"What's that?"

"I have no clue."

"Did a terrorist do that?"

"No, that can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because," Henry answered, "Do you remember when we all screwed up, causing the Ameroupe militia to come here, including the militias from other areas and uberly important Navis like Colonel to come here, because someone accidentally set that damned fire alarm – why do we even have it?! – and the sprinklers started and someone started using their attack to try to stop it and others joined in and then someone blew up all the overly important systems causing mass hysteria and the emergency alarm to sound and in the end we could have been executed for our idioticness so it's a miracle that we actually have jobs still? DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?! And don't even make me say all the shit about when we made this super powerful baby Navi drop her ice cream cone! I don't even WANT to remember!" he glared an if-anyone-speaks-anymore-about-this-shit-i-will-personally-screw-up-your-digital-lives-for-good look, and immediately everyone shut up.

Silence.

Dead.

Silence.

And then, one brave Navi spoke up.

"Hey, who's watching our stations?" Everyone looked at him blankly.

"What?" He looked at them exasperatedly.

"We never switched with anyone, right? So maybe the thing that made the hole is in there?"

More silence.

Then,

"O SHIT."

* * *

"You're almost there, Aya-san!" Melody whispered. She was back in the PET.

"Ok, Melody, but I'm not going in. I'm going to eavesdrop, alright?"

"Alright." Melody fiddled with her hair for a little bit. Aya crawled further on until reaching an opening that was covered by a grid. "So, Aya-san, what are they saying?"

"I don't know yet. But here, I'll move the PET closer so you can hear. " She did that. "Better?"

"Yeah." Melody grinned. "So…" And she turned her attention to Meijin's voice.

* * *

"Hey, someone hacked into the system!"

"And, the operator is in the building. See? But I can't make them out!"

"I told you so!"

"My God, we are so SCREWED!"

"NOW do we tell Meijin-san?"

"Yes! But who's going?" Everyone looked at Bob.

"W-wait! But why ME?!"

Henry shrugged. "Because you said so. So there." And they all plugged out.

Bob sweatdropped.

"Oh, shit. Screw them all. Assholes." Then he turned to contact his operator.

* * *

"So," Meijin was saying, "There's going to be a tournament in about a month, but before that, the day before, we are going to host an official ball, with all the major companies' presidents and vice presidents and so on."

"A tournament? And ball?" Melody asked quietly and looked at Aya. Aya shrugged.

"I guess so, then."

"During this ball, you'll meet the other Net Saviors there. Until then, you won't see much of them, because they'll be training for the preliminaries, same as you guys."

"Hai." They responded.

"Well, actually, because we _are _hosting the event, everyone passes, really. Just don't trip as soon as you walk up. Don't. And we've invited some people who kind of need to be here, like Yaito-chan. Mary Towa's coming too, not only because she's sort of important, but also because she has this older brother whose named Ryou, who's a Net Savior and a big favorite. He's, like, 22 years old, I think."

"Oh, my God. Asshole Ryou?!" Aya nearly shouted, barely keeping her temper down. "Hell, I care about Mary-chan, she was like my best friend, but RYOU? He's a basturd! A bass plus a turd! And I know it doesn't mean that, but STILL! HIM!"

"And how do you think _I_ feel? I still hate his bitchy catlike girlish Navi. What is it anyways, female or male?" Melody commented.

"Oh, and you guys, Tohru and Dexao and your other friends can come, too." Meijin was saying, and Netto said,

"That's cool, Meijin-san."

"No need for formalities!" he said again, as he whipped his finger in Netto's direction. Just then, the door opened, and all heads turned to find a bulky guard, the operator of Bob the Guard, and, coincidentally, the bulky guard's name was Bobbert. Anyways, he told Meijin,

"Eguchi-san? Umm… Someone broke into HQ and they're somewhere in here. And, there's like this big hole in the area they came from, meaning that there's a big hole in the entrance to here. Yeah."

A pause.

"Oh! And, they hacked into our system and obtained something that we don't know and we have no idea what they look like.

Another pause, but longer.

"But... WHY didn't you catch them at first?"

"Well, Eguchi-san, you see, we forgot to call in replacements and took our break. It was for coffee, and that is very important. And Bob here said that all the Navi workers were all on break, too, even the replacements, because of this weird yet touching anime called _Sailor Moon._ It made me cry before, you know?"

Silence.

An even longer pause, so long that... Whoa, I can't even describe it.

Then Meijin broke it.

"So let me get this straight," Meijin said with a creepy smile on his face to the terrified guard and his Net Navi as the Net Saviors watched in a slight mix of amusement and horror.

"First, you let someone hack into our system, and destroy part of the area.

"Second, you let them steal some data of something that we probably need but can't identify.

"Third, you didn't see who they were. No evidence. Nothing. And whatever there actually was, you guys CAN'T FIND!" he was practically screaming his head off now, as Bobbert and Bob cowered in fear and screamed 'Sorry, sorry, we're so SORRY!!" And in an air vent someone smirked, contrary to the other NS there.

"You know, Bobby –" Meijin started ranting again.

"Well, sir, it's Bobbert, actually…" Bobbert started.

"Shut up!"

Silence.

"Anyways, **Bobbert, **I don't need to hear anymore of this BS!"

"Wai- what? BS? What's that?"

"Bull shit, Bobberina, bull shit. I really don't want to relive another humiliating event like that fire alarm one. Go back and check it out with the others, unless you want me to change my mind and make you very damned sorry and –" he didn't finish, as Bobbert was out in record time.

"Whatever. Guys, go check it out, too, while I make myself and the other adults coffee. With LOTS of sugar crap. Go, go." And they all left.

"Do you think we can go out yet?" Melody asked Aya.

"Soon, but not yet. Melody," Aya asked, "What DID you take, anyways?"

"Oh, nothing." Melody giggled. "Just something that they might need for their ball. I took some data that was for some big event, and it said some crap about a ball. Now I know why it said so."

Aya rolled her eyes. "Great, just great. Shh, Melody, someone's coming!" They froze.

Enzan walked into the room, looking around the seemingly empty area. "Blues, what is it?"

"Well, Enzan-sama, you know how you felt uncanny earlier? Well, I just did, too. It also just seems like something's HERE right now. In this room."

"Hey, you know what else is weird, Blues?"

"Nani?"

"Well, the air coming from the vents isn't even like usual. It kinda reminds me of what Oka-san and Oto-san would say when they knew we were in the vents, but didn't spoil Aya's and my fun. 'Say, the air vents are acting up again. I wonder why?'"

"…Enzan-sama?"

"You think so too?"

"Yeah."

Enzan took a deep breath and said, "Neechan, what are you doing here? And why are you in the air vents? And you guys are the so-called invaders, right? Melody, what did you take again?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Stop spoiling all my _fun,_ Enzan-chan!" a shout came from the air vents. "Now help me out!"

"Heh." Enzan smiled and walked over to the vents, taking the panel off the covering. Aya squirmed out, and dusted off her clothes. Her dress was sort of dirty now. She groaned.

"Now I have to wash this! It's hideous. Now stop LAUGHING!"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, nice board. Anti-grav?"

"Yes. And, I have some programs to install into Blues. You have some for Melody?"

"I do. Specially customed for her. And, I finished up my part of our special project. Did you finish your part?"

"Yeah. Did you hear that Ryou's coming with Mary?"

"Yeah, I did. Hell, I'm gonna murder him as soon as I see him."

"No, you won't since that's Blues' job. They were rivals, right?"

"Right. Until Blues died, of course. But that'll be fixed as soon as we finish that program."

"Same for Melody, too."

"How're you going to fit in with the others? I mean, you're in here, coming out of nowhere, and then you need a new name as to not seem related to me."

"Easy. You'll see how. Ja ne, then. See you soon." Aya got out her board, and Enzan opened up the window.

"So I'll see you soon? Melody too?"

"Yeah. Don't say anything about this. And play along as if we've never met, 'k? cause Daddy'll have a heart attack when he sees all of us together."

"Sure… wait, you RAN AWAY?!"

"Yeah. So? Nothing you can do about it, otherwise, when I'm caught, I'm bringing you down with me. That being said, wanna help me?" Aya asked, as she got ready to step out.

Enzan sighed. "Fine. I don't have another choice, anyways."

Aya smiled. "Good. And by the way, I'm known as Mitsuki now. Aya Mitsuki." And she left.

* * *

~Next Day~

"Well," Meijin sighed, "We didn't find anything yesterday. And, I found out we have to have at least one or two more Net Saviors in our group to be able to participate." A collective groan came from pretty much all the NS. Meijin brightened.

"But, we found one other person who's willing to join. She comes from a wealthy family too, so she's staying in a mansion. She also has the Crest of Duo on her right hand, too. She's new to town. You can come in now." Meijin motioned his hand to the door, indicating, 'C'mon in'.

A girl with dual-colored hair entered, looking much like Enzan. She looked adorable, as did her Navi. She had oceanic blue eyes, a gothic-lolita style dress on, cute black boots, and a pale, neon-orange haired Navi on her shoulder, holographic, that had a clear see-through blue visor on, and matching blue boots with a matching short dress that coordinated with her blue eyes. The girl smiled, particularly in one Net Savior's direction, but the others didn't notice this. She smiled again at all of them. Enzan smirked. _Great idea,_ he thought.

"Hello, and nice to meet you. I'm Aya Mitsuki, and this is my Navi, Melody. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

I had a lot of ideas for this chapter, but decided to go with this one! It took awhile to me, though. Sorry! Oh, and Melody's Navi data is like a blue musical note on a staff on an orange background.

Thanks for the review! ~3


	3. New Ideas

"Hello, and nice to meet you. I'm Aya Mitsuki, and this is my Navi, Melody. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Laika blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Okay, this was weird. In fact, he described this event as _awkward._ The new girl, Aya, looked peculiar. Not in a bad way. But in a really weird way. She looked quite similar to Enzan, her hair and her eyes. The way she smiled. In fact, this bothered Laika so much that after he got to Enzan's house, where he was staying for a short time being, he repeatedly walked into the exquisite door posts. And walls. And luxury patio windows.

This made Enzan crack up.

"Laika," Enzan stated, as he was rubbing his head, "You're acting really strange today. Why?"

"Eh, nothing, Enzan." He replied.

"Oh. Okay." Then he walked off to his office, probably to do more work. Again. _Even I'm not this much of a workaholic_, he thought. Maybe. Laika went back to the guest room, thinking harder about what he thought seemed... Strange. But he did get something wrong. Enzan was indeed working, though. Just not on paperwork. With his sister.

"...Enzan," Aya asked, "Can I _please_ come out now? I'm overheating!" She had been waiting in the room's air vent, of course, as that was her style.

"Yes, yes." Enzan sighed and unscrewed the bolts, then moving away to let Aya out. She was all dusty again. And there was no way in hell she would miss a chance to complain about crap like this.

"Enzan, this place is too dusty! And drab! AKA BORING!" She groaned, dusting off her clothes. Enzan cracked another smile. These had been increasingly common recently.

"I know. That's why it's an _office,_ not your designer HQ."

"...And your point is?"

"If you want this place clean, do it yourself." Aya stared at him in mock shock.

"OMG, NO!" She indicated a screaming gesture, because really screaming out loud would draw attention. Enzan laughed. "Well, why am I here again?" She asked.

"You said you wanted to come."

"Oh. Yeah." Aya thought about why she had asked to come in the first place for a minute or two. Then she said, "I wanted to explore the house!" Enzan raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" Aya stared at him as if the answer was obvious.

"'Cause it's been YEARS since I've been here. 10, to be precise." He sighed.

"Look, Nee-chan, I can't risk bringing you around here. Not with all the maids and everyone else around, including Laika. Because that's a little _too_ suspicious. You being here, I mean. With me. In my... Our house." She grinned at him.

"Oh, come ON! Who said that we were going to walk around in plain sight? Not me." Enzan frowned.

"You are not, not, NOT dragging me through air vents again. I swear, you will be in so much shit, Nee-" he started, but Aya was already dragging him by the arm. She grinned.

"Who said we were going through those?"

* * *

"Okay," Enzan stated, "I'm asking you this, Nee-chan, why when I precisely said that we are NOT going through those damned air vents, that you dragged me _into _the air vents. Why the hell?" Aya looked into his eyes and said matter-of-factly,

"You said air vents, right?" He nodded, and then she continued, "Well, Enzan, these are obviously _not_ air vents. These are just vents. There is a HUGE difference. Air vents. Vents. One has the word air in it, the other _doesn't._ Obviously." He groaned in response. "Come on, let's go around!" They proceeded throughout the various air vents for quite a long time.

* * *

Laika went to see what Enzan was doing. He hadn't heard him say or do anything for awhile, and was wondering what kept him so silent. He knocked on the door of the study. "Enzan. You in there?"

No response. He knocked again. "Hello?"

Nothing. He knocked once again. "E.N.Z.A.N. Are. You. In. THERE?!"

No reply. Laika was getting extremely pissed. He whacked his palm against the door, wincing in pain. "Open up!" The lock clicked. Enzan's head popped out.

"What do you want, Laika? You're making a lot of noise, you know." He groaned in frustration.

"If you were in here, then why didn't you just answer?!" Enzan stared at him blankly.

"Because I didn't want to." He stated simply. Then he went back inside, leaving Laika there by himself. Then he pulled his hair in frustration.

"!" He stomped back to his room, and then continued to scream there. Whoa. I never knew Laika could act like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

* * *

"I am so happy that there's video on these PETs!" Aya exclaimed after Laika had gone. Enzan looked up from his laptop.

"What did you do now?"

"Just videotape Laika acting like an immature brat. Even though we can't see what he's doing, we can here it. I mean, he's still screaming right now, right? Well, the video's still going." A crash came from where Laika was.

"Interesting." Enzan mumbled, then looked back down.

"Ne, Enzan. Should I send Melody to videotape this? I can always install that video program, right?"

"If you want."

"Sweet! Melody," Aya said to the main computer system where Melody and Blues were, "Could you go into the system, where the guest room is? I wanna see Laika throwing his tantrum!" Melody's face appeared on screen, with Blues behind her.

"How? Aya-san, I don't have anything that could take video..."

"That's why I'm installing a program into you! It'll be fun. I promise. Blues can come along too, to get Searchman all pissed. Maybe he'll throw one, too! That'd be awesome to put on YouTube!" Blues looked at Enzan.

"Enzan-sama, should we do this? I want to, kind of, but... Laika-san and Searchman would murder us..." Enzan looked at his Navi.

"Frame someone, like Netto. He's a prankster. So just make a dummy that looks like him and make sure Laika sees. Otherwise he's gonna obviously know it's us." Aya shrieked in delight.

"Perfect! Are you two ready to get totally needed info?!" Both Navis looked at each other and sighed.

"Hai, Aya-san, Enzan-san/sama."

(Melody said Enzan-san, but Blues said Enzan-sama)

* * *

"Oh, my gawd. Sometimes, the NERVE of him!" Laika was currently ranting, while Searchman watched in amusement. Laika currently proceeded to get his PET and whirled it out the window.

"Laika-sama... That's not good. What if you broke it? And... I'm just happy I'm not in there right now." Laika ignored his Navi's comment, and continued on his rampage. Elsewhere, by Searchman, two figures hid by in the Net's area's air vents, video cameras in hand.

"Frankly, I don't get why Aya-san's habits rub off on us." Blues commented. Melody nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you could get Searchman into a conversation? It'll be easier then to tape Laika for me then. When I'm done, then do something that'll piss Searchman off to no end, and while he's trying to kill you, I'll tape him! Okay with the plan?"

"I have no choice, then?"

"Yup!" Blues sighed when she said this. He was 1 year older, truelly, and he hated being commanded around by her. Not really. But he preferred arguing with her to being ordered around by her. He got out of the air vent and seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind Searchman. Blues tapped his shoulder, and Searchman jumped a mile.

"AHH! Oh, my heart! Well, if I had a heart anyways. Blues! Where the hell'd you come from?" Searchman stuttered.

"From the Net, duh. So what's Laika doing?" As Searchman replied, Melody moved out, as close as she could get without catching Searchman's eye.

_Okay, _she thought, _WAY to funny! _And it was. Laika was acting like an immature brat, much unlike his usual soldier-like acting. Then she had a flash of inspiration. _We could blackmail Laika with this! It's perfect! _By the time 30 minutes had gone by, Laika was beginning to wind down. With that, Melody signaled Blues to come with her, and once they were back in the vents informed Blues of her new idea.

* * *

This chapter pretty much invented itself, really. R & R, please!

I love spring break. No more damned school for a week, and we also have Easter Monday off. Huzzah! I'm working at my dad's office now. Extra money needed. And, as of April 24th, I will be 13! I wanted to do something, so I updated this. Here's a preview of chapter 4!

Laika woke up bright and early the next morning. He had slept well. Whenever he thought about yesterday, he found it odd that he had thrown a tantrum. Really. He had gotten more pissed off at other things. That wasn't even important. But he decided that for some reason he had snapped. Oh, well. Not that it really mattered. It wasn't as if anyone had seen him and video taped the scene. He went downstairs to find Enzan and the new kid, Aya, at the elegant dinner table. He stopped.

"Um, hi." He said uncertaintly. Aya smiled. She really did look completely like Enzan.

"Yo!" She said as he sat down. "I wanna ask you something, Laika-san." He stiffened for some reason.

"What is it?" He asked. This time Enzan responded.

"Well, it's something sort of big. I'd be surprised if you hadn't guessed it by now. Which is why it bugs me that no one else had recognized it by now." Laika realized what had bugged him about the two finally. He gasped, and stood up in doing so.

"You're... you're..." He started.

"_Twins,_ right?" Aya finished. "Great guess, Laika-san. We're gonna let you in on whatever we plan now, if you pledge to something. To not reveal this." Laika narrowed his eyes.

"Or what?" At this, Aya and Enzan smirked identically.

"This." With a grand gesture, Aya pulled something out of her jacket pocket. Today she wore a short ruffled skirt, a simple white blouse, and a cute jacket that went at about her first rib. What she took out was a kind of microchip, a custom made one.

"What's so important about that?" He asked her, although in his heart he probably knew he shouldn't have asked.

"Either you keep your promise, or this is going on YouTube." She inserted it into her laptop, and let Laika watch it. He turned a deep red.

"So, promise?" Enzan asked.

"Promise." Laika said through gritted teeth.


	4. He's In On It and They're Here

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides the idea, Aya, Melody, and Ryou... so far.

Laika woke up bright and early the next morning. He had slept well. Whenever he thought about yesterday, he found it odd that he had thrown a tantrum. Really. He had gotten more pissed off at other things. That wasn't even important. But he decided that for some reason he had snapped. Oh, well. Not that it really mattered. It wasn't as if anyone had seen him and video taped the scene. He went downstairs to find Enzan and the new kid, Aya, at the elegant dinner table. He stopped.

"Um, hi." He said uncertaintly. Aya smiled. She really did look completely like Enzan.

"Yo!" She said as he sat down. "I wanna ask you something, Laika-san." He stiffened for some reason.

"What is it?" He asked. This time Enzan responded.

"Well, it's something sort of big. I'd be surprised if you hadn't guessed it by now. Which is why it bugs me that no one else had recognized it by now." Laika realized what had bugged him about the two finally. He gasped, and stood up in doing so.

"You're... you're..." He started.

"_Twins,_right?" Aya finished. "Great guess, Laika-san. We're gonna let you in on whatever we plan now, if you pledge to something. To not reveal this." Laika narrowed his eyes.

"Or what?" At this, Aya and Enzan smirked identically.

"This." With a grand gesture, Aya pulled something out of her jacket pocket. Today she wore a short ruffled skirt, a simple white blouse, and a cute jacket that went at about her first rib. What she took out was a kind of microchip, a custom made one.

"What's so important about that?" He asked her, although in his heart he probably knew he shouldn't have asked.

"Either you keep your promise, or this is going on YouTube." She inserted it into her laptop, and let Laika watch it. He turned a deep red.

"So, promise?" Enzan asked.

"Promise." Laika said through gritted teeth. Aya laughed.

"I told you, Enzan, Melody's plan would totally work!" Laika blushed deeper as Enzan laughed at what his sister said.

"I never said it wouldn't work, Neechan. I just find it funny that he didn't notice them! You'd have thought Searchman would be more aware about this kind of stuff, too." When Enzan said this, Laika turned to his partially okay and partially destroyed PET, his eyes burning into his Navi's.

"They. Were. With. You?!" He said calmly and yet threateningly. Searchman shuddered and then looked sternly at Melody and Blues, who were on Aya's laptop, looking innocent. He mouthed, _Thanks a lot, _to which they just smiled and waved back to him. He hurriedly explained to his operator,

"See, Laika-san," he tried to smile convincingly while saying these cheerfully, "I didn't know what they were doing. I never saw Melody, Laika-san, only Blues, and he just talked with me."

"Actually, Searchman," Blues put in honestly, "I was distracting you so you wouldn't see Melody under her cybernetic box sneaking closer to the screen so we could videotape Laika. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Searchman glared at Blues, who blinked in return, though we can't really see him doing that, 'cause of his visor.

"Search. Man. You are so dead. So unbelievably dead. Dead to the point of no return. Hell, I am sending your fucking ass down to hell. You are so dead that-" Laika continued to rant at his Navi, as Enzan casually sipped his coffee. He stopped Laika in the middle of his rant and said,

"Let's go to HQ now. Aren't we supposed to do something for the tournament?"

* * *

They arrived there earlier than anyone, besides some nobody employees, Meijin, Yuuichiro, and Kifune. Meijin was the only one there, though, when they entered the lobby. He waved them over, saying, "C'mere. There's something important." They shuffled over quickly. When they got over to him, he started walking, and the threesome followed him. He indicated to a computer, and said, pointing at the screen, "Look here. It seems that the tournament isn't only about the regular stuff, like netbattling, and fighting in crossfusion. It seems like everyone else is supposed to learn about your other skills, like areas in cooking, working, your own abilities without the advantage of crossfusion..." He continued on, listing things like this. "So," he stated simply, "we're going to start doing some of these things to decide who's participating in what." Laika raised his eyebrows, and the twins looked at each other. Searchman, Blues, and Melody all looked at each other from their operator's shoulders, from where they were perched on.

"But, Meijin," he started, "I have high doubts that many of us know how to do most of these things. Cooking, for instance." Enzan and Aya nodded, agreeing with him. They weren't saying they couldn't do these things, but that the others mightn't be able to. Meijin sighed.

"Look, I know that, guys. But if we don't train ourselves in these areas, the other groups will dominate us. Hell, they'll kick our asses. We'll be laughingstocks for the rest of the century. We have to do this. Okay?" He asked. Slowly, first Enzan, then Aya, and finally Laika, they nodded their heads.

"Alright." Meijin grinned.

"Good. Let's get everything ready for when everyone else arrives. We'll have a lot of time, though, if I know Netto."

* * *

In Densan, on a building, a massive private jet plane landed silently. It bore the emblem of Gabcom. The door opened, and a movable stairway was set up so to make an easy exit. First came a girl, with a huge, shiny forehead, blonde hair in two long braids, and a red dress that she usually wore, anyways. Then came a somewhat obese kid, whom we all know and had blue shorts one with a green shirt. The last two that accompanied them was another cute girl with green eyes, looked plain and simple, wore earrings and had a cute ruffled pink shirt, the other being a tall guy, also with green eyes, but with dark hair that was neither long nor short, but medium length. He wore jeans and a graphic tee. The first one spoke.

"Well, then, shall we go see them?" Yaito asked Dexao, Mary, and Ryou. Ryou shrugged and Mary nodded earnestly, but it was Dexao that actually gave a definite, obvious answer.

"Hell yeah!" And then they went off.

* * *

"Are we finally starting?" Maylu asked, for all of them except Netto had arrived. They had all been waiting for at least more than one and a half hours, and they were all ready to start except the kid that hadn't come. Meijin shook his head _no,_ and told her,

"We'll wait 10 more minutes; if he doesn't arrive by then, we're not doing this with him." Everyone groaned, because if they were Laika, Enzan, and Aya, they had been waiting for three hours, Meiru and Jasmine for two and a half, and the rest for two hours or one and a half.

The clock ticked by. 9 more minutes, and no Netto.

8. Zip.

7. Nada.

6, 5, 4. Zero.

3, 2, 1 minute left and Netto still wasn't there.

59, 58, 57, 56, 55... Aya counted in her head.

43, 42, 41, 40, 39... Enzan counted.

25, 24, 23, 22, 21... Laika, Jasmine, Dingo, and the others counted.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1... _Meiru mumbled, just as Netto burst through the door right before they all said in their heads, 0.

"Hi, guys!" He panted as they all turned to look at him like he was crazy, which, in a way, he was. "Am I late?" Enzan slapped his hand on his face, covering his eyes.

"Maybe really, really late, Netto! We were supposed to be here at 10 AM or earlier! Not 12:53 PM!" He told him. Netto blushed.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered, and then turned his attention to what they were all wearing. "Why're you guys wearing aprons?"

"Because, moron," Aya told him as she walked over and punched him in the stomach, "We're going to practice cooking. Did, by any chance which I bet is 0%, anyways, did your mom's cooking skills rub off on you?" Netto was on the floor, and after a little bit, mumbled,

"No." Aya sighed, got an extra apron from Meijin, and tossed it on him.

"Well, hurry up. We're starting now." She and the others walked towards the kitchen.

Netto was collecting himself when the door slid open again, this time letting in a group of four people. He looked up. "Oh, hi." Yaito looked at him disdainfully.

"That's all you can say? 'Oh, hi?' At least give us a proper welcoming!" She stepped on his head. Dexao grinned at him and said,

"Wanna netbattle? Gutsman and I will kick your ass!" Netto shook his head no and then turned to the two others.

"Hi, Mary. Who's this guy?" Mary grinned.

"Hi, Netto-kun! This is Ryou, my older brother." Ryou looked at him and said,

"Hi." When Yaito finally stopped stepping on him, Netto got up and put on the apron. Mary looked puzzled.

"Why're you wearing that, Netto-kun?" She asked him. He replied,

"Oh, because we're going to cook. I think."

"Can we come up too and see what you're cooking? Why're you cooking, anyways?" Netto shrugged.

"Sure. I don't know why. I bet they'll be surprised to see you guys, though." He said, and lead the way.

* * *

Cooking. I just find it funny to see some of them trying to cook. Who should I make suckish at cooking? I have no clue. The video that Aya played was of Laika's tantrum, of course, and I just decided to reveal the fact that the two are twins to one of the NS. The only thing I don't know is how to stretch it out to make it seem like one month! Plus, I have to include the tournament, which'll be who knows how long... Oh, well, I'll figure it out. R&R, please. Thank you!


End file.
